Bernard Jones (sarcastic-museum-curator)
Your average (sometimes sarcastic) museum curator. Basic Facts *Full Name: Bernard Jones. Also known as: Bernie/Uncle Bernie (Jess); Brother (Grace); Mr. Jones/Baby Sparrow/Bern (Wayne). *'Body build': Slender but too skinny either. *Weight: 75 Kg. *Height: 170 cm. *'Eye color': Brown *'Hair color': Brown *Partner: Wayne Scott (also known as Music Man). *Home: He used to live in a small apartment near to the Megamind Museum, with an Austria flag on the window (a gift from his father). He gave this apartment to his friend Lady Doppler. A few years ago he moved to an elegant penthouse to live with Wayne and Mozart, his cat. Personality *General mood: Under normal conditions, he'll be sassy, friendly, open-minded, and eager to share his knowledge, with a bit of a know-it-all attitude. Bernard enjoys showing others the things he has learned, and it's willing to share information (especially with the hero side). *Likes: Spending time with Wayne and the rest of his family, playing with his cat Mozart, playing violin, reading books, travelling, helping his friends. *Dislikes: Rude villains, people threatening his family, Grace's tantrums. Skills and Abilities Bernard is very good at research and has an excellent memory. He's certainly talented as hacker, and his skill is such, that he could sneak into a Goverment's computer if he needed to do so. After Rapunzel's death, he studied deeply the mechanisms of Megamind's weapons, and restored one that he always carries with himself. Bernard is really proud of his workplace, the Megamind/Metro Man Museum, and considers it the closest thing to a castle he will ever have. Weaknesses He's human, and he has all the vulnerabilities that all humans have. Given his slender, kinda fragile body complexion, a simple, strong punch is enough to knock him down. History Second child to Wolfgang (cello player) and Alice Jones (university teacher), and youngest brother to Gracelyn Jones, Bernard Jones didn't have a fairly standard childhood. His parents got divorced when he was still a child. Unable to obtain the custody, Wolfgang returned to Austria, his birth country, though he remained in friendly terms enough with his ex-wife in order she allowed his children to travel overseas to visit him. Bernard didn't waster this opportunity, and since a very young age he became familiar with airports, creating his passion for travelling, music, and astronomy, to an extent. But when he was 9 years old, tragedy struck again, taking his mother's life in a car crash in which Bernard was present. Watching her die caused him a terrible trauma (both to him and his sister) and he became extremely overprotective of the only family he had left (Gracelyn). He wished to contact their father about it, but 16-year-old Grace refused to acknowledge Wolfgang as father (she blamed him of the divorce, and, as consequence, the progressive self-destructive tendencies of their mother). Wolfgang didn't know about this until two years later. Grace had to give up on her dream to become an actress to take care of him, and Bernard was resolved to make up for her sacrifice, becoming an A+ student in Metro High. It was on his teen years when he had a chance to admire from afar the first fights between a young Megamind and Metro Boy. Being in the sidelines, he couldn't help but fall in love with the city's hero, but his loyalty to his family came first. So he buried those feelings, and dedicated his twenties to his studies in Metro University, where he obtained some of the highest califications in the History's department, doing justice to his mother's career and her legacy. The following years were filled with several studies about Megamind and Metro Man's battles, the weaponry and the powers involved, along with other items related to what was becoming a powerful symbol of Metro City. During that time, Grace became pregnant after a drunk night, and Bernard supported her the whole time. After his niece Jess came to the world, he embraced his role as father figure for her. But the good things don't last forever... and when Grace found out by accident her brother's homosexuality, she felt so betrayed that she kicked him out. This feeling of betrayal came for two reasons: 1) As a child, Bernard had promised to their mother that he'd give her plenty of grandchildren; and 2) Grace never had suspected about his homosexuality, and it hurt her to think he never had felt brave to tell her. Despite Grace's rude behaviour, Bernard didn't hold any grudge against her, though his personality became indeed sarcastic and bitter for a long time. He got his dream job as curator of the new Metro Man Museum. It was during this period that the events of the movie took place. After being dropped on the Museum by Minion, right after the movie's credits, Bernard managed to contact the powers above, and miracously managed to keep his job, under the condition of accepting that the Museum would become the Megamind/Metro Man Museum. He accepted without hesitation. He decided to adopt a cat, Mozart, which helped him to keep calm in such rough patch. After the summer, Bernard noticed that a huge door to another worlds (the Great Portal) had appeared in the outskirts of the city, and with it, many other smaller portals which created the famous Dimensional Rift. This Rift keeps moving under the Museum, switching the main stue from Metro Man to Megamind and viceversa every hour. During that autumn, Bernard met Wayne Scott (aka Music Man), the man he had been in love with for so long. None of his previous relationships had managed to fill him, and he had suffered abuse in the last one, so Bernard was wary at first. But with love and patience, Wayne managed to knock down his barriers, and Bernard became a happier man. Thanks to his encouragement and the efforts of Grace's boyfriend (Steve Campbell), Bernard managed to fix the very broken relationship he kept with his sister. On a minor note, some years ago Mozart mated with Ember, Alice and Six's cat, and from their union several kittens were born. Their names are Elton, Helen, Flare and Midnight. Relationships As neutral character he is, during the last years he befriended people from both the hero and the villain sides. Some of the most important are: *Katelynn Foster, the camerawoman he considers his best friend, *Lucille, a French singer who founded the cabaret L'Oiseau Rare II. *Rapunzel, who was murdered by Psycho Delic the Second, *Harrison Drake , alternate Megamind, CEO and businessman, leader of Megamind Inc, *Lady Doppler, ex-villainess who now works in the Museum (mainly in the gift shop), *Neela, an Indian dancer who found her place in the city with his help, *Six, an alternate Megamind who has suffered the worst of the human race on his skin (literally), *and Mimerator (Isaiah Abrahams ). Even if he was aware that Mimerator was a villain, he never expected that he'd help Psycho Delic to kidnap his sister on her wedding's night. This event brought back Bernard's deep-buried anxieties, who wasn't able to look at Isaiah into the eye even after the kidnapping's happy resolution. Still, the recent events (Steve's death) and Isaiah's sweet, caring gestures toward the family has been melting away the rage he felt toward him. Even if he's still a bit wary, he would like to reconnect with him. Family Tree *Indicates a character whom is deceased. Current Information While Steve's death has been a big blow to the Campbell-Jones family, Bernard is managing to keep it together thanks to his fiance's support. Recently he helped his friend Harrison to undo a curse placed on the current Metro Man, Harrison's fiance; and met Bruce, the bat hero. His relationship with Wayne is in a good moment. After his wedding with Wayne, he is beginning to think about children. Gallery Bernard.png|Bernard Jones by Roki. Category:Characters Category:Bernard Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Mun Aura